


All Night

by celticheart72



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rafael winds up spending the night with a woman he never expected.





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter is all smut.  
> I was writing a sex scene for something else and this came out on the page from Rafael's point of view since I was writing a male character at the time.

Rafael sat at the bar in Forlini’s after Liv had already gone home to Noah, both brooding over the loss that day. It had been a hard loss for them both, but at least Liv had someone to go home to even if that someone was four. He on the other hand had an empty apartment that felt more and more empty these days. Lucia had been pressuring him to settle down, find a woman who would tolerate his odd hours and surliness. To be fair he had found her but he wasn’t taking the chance of exploring that and having it blow up in his face. She was his friend and by far the best SVU detective, of course now Lieutenant, that he’d ever worked with. He drank down the last of his scotch and was considering ordering one more before he left when a woman dropped onto the stool that Liv had abandoned a little over an hour ago. It was the light floral scent that told him it was a woman since he wasn’t looking.

He had to do a double take when he saw her though. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Just a little shorter than him if she took off the high heeled sandals she was wearing that were held on her feet by a strap at her ankles. Both her toe and fingernails were painted a dark color, purple maybe? Her hair was a deep shade of chestnut with hi and low lights that only enhanced the silky look of her shoulder length locks. Eyes that were a deep expressive brown looked at him as shimmery lips smiled at him. She wore a black dress that bared most of her shoulders and showed some cleavage along with hugging her curves perfectly.

Before he could open his mouth to say a word she stood back up and moved into him, pulling something from the small clutch she carried and sliding it across the bar to him. He gave her a puzzled look as he watched her sashay out of the door, her hips swaying seductively making his cock jump in his trousers. Picking up the card, which he recognized, he flipped it over to find written in a neat script a hotel name and room number. Intrigued he waved Anthony over and paid his bill before getting off his stool and heading out into the night to follow her.

When he got to the room door he knocked once and it opened within a few seconds. She stood there with a smile and stepped back to let him in. He had to admit he was highly intrigued and more than a little aroused at that point. This wasn’t something he would normally pursue but she had caught him off guard and in a particularly weak moment. Once he was inside she grabbed him by the tie and led him to the bed where she divested him of his suit jacket and waistcoat while he stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Somehow, he had lost his words and not a single witty quip came to mind or out of his mouth.

She leaned into him again, placing her hands on his shoulders and moving them down his arms to grasp his wrists and move his hands around to her ass. His long fingers splayed over her shapely behind and he started to run his hands up her back and down over her ass again. Her own fingers reached behind her back and pulled the zipper of her dress down and she stepped back briefly to allow it to fall to the floor where she kicked it to the side. She was left standing there in a black lace bra and panties and he felt his heart start hammering in his chest. The only word he could think of in that moment was intoxicating and a soft sigh from her spurred him into action.

His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him making her squeak in surprise but when his lips met hers in a crushing and passionate kiss her hands came up around his neck. After what seemed like an eternity she lifted one long leg up and moved it back onto the bed before doing the same with the other pulling on his tie again to bring him over her as she lay back onto the bed. Reaching up he loosened the tie and pulled it off as his lips met the flesh of her neck and he nipped her there eliciting a soft moan from her. Her hands were tangling in his hair trying to push his head down where she wanted him bringing a smile to his lips as he trailed kisses down her chest to her navel where he reached his tongue out to tease the flesh there. When he reached the line of her lace panties he used his teeth to pull them down to reveal the beginning of dark curls. Her hips lifted and he hooked his thumbs under the sides and pulled them down her legs and off to the floor.

He brought each of her legs up over his shoulders and leaned down to tease his tongue over the swollen flesh of her arousal making her moan just a little louder. Using his tongue he circled her swollen little bud of nerves and used his thumb to tickle the sensitive skin of her lips feeling her quiver under his ministrations. When he inserted one long finger inside of her, hooking it just slightly, she came undone under him, pulsing around his finger, bucking her hips and pulling away from his tongue, arching her back off the bed, and moaning loudly. While she was still breathing heavily and the spasms of her orgasm were still pulsing through her she pushed herself up to undo the buttons of his shirt and pull it off. He moved away from her and undid his belt buckle then unzipped his pants before pushing them and his boxers down his legs. While he was doing so she undid the clasp of her bra and shrugged it from her shoulders leaving her completely naked in front of him.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at his erection before giving him a seductive smile and moving toward him before reaching the tip of her tongue out to run over it’s tip and lick off the pre-cum beading there. Smiling even wider she hummed as she ran her tongue over him and sucked his head through her lips. Once in her hot mouth she swirled her tongue around him making him groan with pleasure. All he wanted was to be inside of her, all she wanted was the same. Both of them were vibrating with need, hearts hammering in their chests, desire overpowering everything else. She was running her mouth over his length still swirling her tongue and he had to stop her before he came in her mouth. That wasn’t what he wanted, even though he was curious if she spit or swallowed as crass as that was, he wanted to be inside of her when he came. He wanted to feel her come undone around him.

He pushed her back down on the bed and leaned on his elbows to either side of her head. Looking in her eyes he lined himself up and waited until she nodded before claiming her lips as he pushed inside of her, just the head at first, making her gasp into their kiss. Surprising him she brought her legs up around his waist and pulled him down into her, seating him completely inside of her. They both had to pause for a minute to adjust. Her to his size and the feeling of fullness, him to the feeling of actually being inside of her. When they both recovered their senses, he started moving inside of her, long languid thrusts, and she locked her ankles together around his waist and brought her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. Wanting her to come with him he reached down between them to run his thumb over her clit when he started to feel like his own orgasm was imminent. It didn’t take long and she was coming undone again and moaning his name. As soon as he felt her spasming around him with his name from her lips in ecstasy he lost control and came with her, her full name falling from his own lips rather than the shortened nickname he always called her.

Rafael felt Liv drop her legs from around his waist and place her sandal clad feet to either side of his hips. He kept his weight braced mostly on his elbows and forearms as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes with a smile. They remained connected for the time being, neither of them wanting to break the connection from the other.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” he breathed into her neck as he placed a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

She chuckled, “I knew you’d never start this and I was tired of waiting for you to.”

That surprised the hell out of him and his look told her so, she was smiling fondly at him. He laughed, he should have known, they read each other too well.

“How long do you have?” He asked her, starting to move again, he was still hard. With her that didn’t surprise him at all.

Her smile was sensual as she arched her back slightly and brought her hands up into his hair, “All night. Lucy is spending the night with Noah.”

Rafael thanked his lucky stars that Liv felt the same way he did, and told himself the next time he saw Lucy he would have to thank her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently really started warming up to Barson and this is the first fic I've written for them. Please comment and let me know what you think. This is strictly a one-shot.


End file.
